Q&A
by WorthyPurpleCrayon
Summary: Austin and Ally are interviewed by an intern at TeenMag, but after one question leads to more serious questions, will things ever be the same? Auslly, sorta fluffy, oneshot.


**A/N: Hiya (: This story is going to be a tad on the different side, so bare with me. It's basically a magazine article about Austin and Ally, okay?**

**Disclaimed. **

oOo

After running late from writing a new hit song, rising power partners Austin Moon and Ally Dawson were interviewed by Chloe Rose, an intern at _Teen Mag_. The partners were eager to take questions from Chloe and fans from the whole nation!

"Austin and Ally, it's nice to meet you! Thanks for coming!"

"Oh, it's nice to meet you too!" Ally gushed, offering her hand to our intern. Austin, however, reached in for a hug. For all you Moonbeams out there, Austin's a major hugger!

"So, guys, how excited are you for your upcoming release? This is your debut album, right?" Chloe asked, kicking off the _Teen Mag _Q&A session.

"We are sooo excited, Chloe! This is a big deal for us!" Ally said, absolutely gushing. "I can't wait to hear all of Austin's songs finished!"

Austin topped the statement with, "And this is our debut album, even though we have released a couple EPs and demos already. Oh, and they aren't _my_ songs, they're _our_ songs." Another Moonbeam tip, Austin is huge on sharing.

"Hey, Ally, was that a blush right there?" Chloe Rose asked, noting a tint to her cheeks at Austin's statement.

"Well, uh, yeah. Austin's just so sweet, you know?" Ally gushed, causing Moon to blush. He reached in for (yet another) hug with the girl.

"So, Austin, what's it like performing on stage?"

"It's just this amazing feeling. It's like, eating twenty chocolate bars and drinking a mug of coffee. So, like the sugar rush without the sugar. I love it." Austin spilled.

"Do you have any nervous habits?" Chloe Rose asked.

Austin blushed again before saying, "Me? No, Austin Moon never gets nervous." He then flashed our intern a cheeky grin. However, his partner scoffed at the statement.

"What was that Ally?" Chloe asked. Austin seemed to know though, seeing as he blushed and put his arm behind his neck.

"Well, let's just say Austin Moon _does_ get nervous." Later, after the interview, Ally spilled that Austin liked to play with the hair near the back of his neck when he is nervous. He also likes to avoid the topic he's nervous about.

"So, Austin, what do you think about your Moonbeam fans?"

"Moonbeams?" Austin asked. He obviously doesn't know about you Moonbeams out there! Once the word was described for him, Austin said, "Oh, wow! I didn't even know people liked me that much!"

Throwing in a joking comment, Ally added, "I don't know how they do it." Banter then continued between the two for a moment before Austin finally ended it with a hug. To all you Moonbeams, Austin and Ally have a close relationship!

"So, Ally, any crushes out there? Unless, of course, you don't want to say in front of Austin."

Ally laughed and spilled, "Oh, Austin knows everything about me. Anyway, I don't think I like anyone right now. Well, except this one boy. He's amazing. He gets me, and he's so nice to me."

"Ooo la la! So, Austin, is it true that you know _everything_ about Ally?" Chloe Rose asked.

"Yup, although I don't know _who _Ally's crush is… but, I do know her favorite color is red, she loves pickles, her favorite artist is Bruno Mars, she was born November 29th , her inspiration was a goose, she loves cloud-watching-"

"Okay, Austin, I think they get it." Ally said, interrupting her best friend/partner. Austin just laughed.

"So, Ally, do you know everything about Austin?"

"Of course. His favorite color is yellow, his favorite food is pancakes, he loves Usher and Michael Jackson, he was born December 29th – a year before me though, he loves Zaliens, and he bleaches his hair!" You Moonbeams better be taking notes!

"Ally!" Austin said, blushing and playing with the back of his hair now.

"Austin, how scandalous! You really bleach your hair? What color is it really?" Chloe Rose asked.

"Well, uh, it's like a dirty blonde." He spilled. Ally nodded, confirming it.

"Okay, guys, it's fan mail time! From Moon-lover98, Austin, would you date a fan?"

"Well, it depends. They can't be all fan-girl on me, and they definitely have to be my type." Austin spilled.

"What's you type, Austin?" Chloe Rose asked. "Would I be your type?"

"I definitely like a girl who's a little shy. I also love a girl who's not afraid to be herself around me. Oh, and I love a girl who dresses girly and has brown eyes." The bleach blonde gushed. Sound familiar?

"Okay, Ally, from Ausllyfan29, do you and Austin think you are going to date anytime soon?" Both of the partners blushed and looked away.

"Ha, ha, no. I don't think so; Austin and I are just friends." Ally finally spilled. Chloe Rose was not satisfied with that answer though.

"But, Austin practically described you as his dream girl, Ally?" Austin just blushed even more.

"What? No, there are a lot of girls like that." Ally argued. Chloe Rose was not satisfied with this either though.

"Austin, do you like Ally? Don't lie; you'll disappoint your fans!" Chloe Rose incriminated. After another long blush, Austin finally got his cheeks under control.

"I, uh, might…" He spilled. Ally gasped at Moon.

"You do?" She asked. Chloe Rose watched as the feelings between the two quickly shown through.

"Uh, yeah. I didn't want to tell you here Alls, but I do." Austin gushed, now facing Ally and taking her hand.

"Well, I kind of like you too Austin." Ally spilled. Then, the two shared their first kiss! Sorry you Moonbeams, Austin is officially taken by his partner Ally Dawson!

"Wait," Austin said, breaking their kiss. "This isn't going into the interview, right Chloe?"

So, there you go folks! Austin Moon and Ally Dawson are officially a couple! From power partners to the newest power couple, Austin Moon and Ally Dawson are going to blow away the charts! Don't forget to pick up Austin's EPs _In My World _and _Making My Way. _Also, Austin's new CD come out the 24th of July, so be sure to pick it up! -TM

**A/N: Good, bad? Let me know! Review! **

**I hope you liked it (: PM me sometime people!**

**~Chlorine~**


End file.
